clashroyalesfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
무덤
개요 * 무덤은 마법 계곡 (아레나 5) 에서 잠금해제 됩니다. * 넓은 범위를 가진 17개의 해골을 소환하는 마법 입니다. * 무덤은 5 엘릭서로 사용할 수 있습니다. * 고블린 통,광부와 마찬가지로 무덤은 아레나의 어느 곳에나 배치 할 수 있으며 여러 개의 해골을 하나씩 소환하는 마법 입니다. 전략 * 효과적이고 전략적인 방법으론 자이언트 같은 HP가 높은 유닛을 배치하고, 무덤을 아레나 타워 근처에 쓰는 것 입니다. 자이언트가 오랜 시간동안 탱커 역할을 해주고, 그 사이에 해골들이 모여 타워를 부셔버릴 겁니다. ** 하지만 이 전략은 발키리와 미니 P.E.K.K.A. 조합에 의해 쉽게 손해를 볼 수 있습니다. 엘릭서 이득을 보고 싶다면, 발키리를 해골 병사 근처에 두고, 미니 P.E.K.K.A.가 자이언트를 파괴하게 하세요. *무덤은 아레나 어디서든지 쓸 수 있는 마법이므로, 광부와 좋은 시너지를 가지고 있습니다. 광부가 탱커 역할을 해주고, 해골들은 타워를 부셔버리기 때문이죠. 하지만 이 전략은 발키리의 범위 공격과 미니언 패거리의 높은 DPS에 매우 약합니다. **이 약점은 토네이도로 잠깐 동안 해결할 수 있습니다. 토네이도는 유닛을 끌어들여 해골들이 타워를잠깐동안 더 때리게끔 도와줍니다. 또한, 감전 마법의 레벨이 높을 경우, 또는 프린세스를 소환한 경우, 상대방은 미니언 패거리를 배치할 수 없게 됩니다. * 무덤의 카운터로는 고블린, 나무꾼, 아처, 가드 또는 미니언이 있습니다. * A Skeleton Army can be a great counter to the Graveyard for a 2 Elixir advantage. As the Skeleton Army covers a large area, they can quickly react to the Skeletons that are newly spawned and destroy them before they have a chance to do any damage. * If no good counter cards are available, Zap can be used to kill several grouped Skeletons. If the Zap is used too early, then the rest of the Skeletons will continue to attack the Arena Tower. * Units with large amounts of hitpoints can be used to take the spawned Skeletons from the Graveyard's aggro from the Graveyard, such as the Giant and Golem. * A possible counter to the Graveyard is the Poison, sharing the same duration, with the Poison spell covering most of the radius of the Graveyard; however, some skeletons will still do damage to the Arena Tower as the Poison spell's continuous damage has a tick of 1 second, for a net cost of 1 Elixir. ** However, it is possible that the opponent may send in spawner decks or big pushes as an advantage. * The Graveyard can be a major counter to the Inferno Tower, Inferno Dragon, and Sparky. The spawned Skeletons can easily distract the troops for a minimum of 10 seconds while the defending troops destroy the attacking units. * Pairing this card with the Freeze will allow the spawned Skeletons to survive longer and allow them to deal a lot more damage. * If your opponent does not react to the Graveyard, it is able to quickly rack up massive damage to an Arena Tower, most effectively used after making a positive Elixir trade. * Do not place this spell in the center of a targeted Arena Tower as there is a 9/10 chance for a Skeleton to spawn near the King's Tower and activate it early. Instead, place it on the side of the Arena Tower that is furthest away from the King's Tower to prevent any Skeletons from spawning near it. *The Graveyard can be used as an adequate substitute to the Goblin Barrel. **The upsides of the Graveyard is that it spawns more troops than the Goblin Barrel and is less predictable, while the downsides are that it is more expensive, harder to obtain/upgrade, and poses a greater risk. *Due to its 2.5s spawn time of the first skeleton (1s server delay + 1.5s deploy time), it is not a good reactive card and may be required to be placed beforehand. *A way to use this card for a rush is to place the Hog Rider as a distraction while placing the Graveyard on the side of the arena tower you want to attack, usually combined with the Rage. *Graveyard + Inferno Tower can easily take out the P.E.K.K.A. + Double Prince Combo even if the opponent Zaps the Inferno Tower. *Graveyard, Freeze and Rage is an high-risk, high-reward combo, costing heavy 11 Elixir. Place down Graveyard, then cast the Rage, and once they put something to defend, place down the Freeze. If done correctly, this is able to take down Arena Tower completely. **However, the opponent can place other cards after the Freeze is casted or make a push in other lane. History * The Graveyard was released on 28/10/16. * On 1/11/16, its description was changed to its current description. Prior to this, its description was "Unearths a gang of Skeletons anywhere in the Arena. Spooky!" Trivia * It is the second troop-spawning spell, the other being the Goblin Barrel. * The Graveyard is one of the two Legendary spell cards, the other being The Log. * The Graveyard is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, and Guards. ** It is currently the only Legendary card associated with Skeletons. * The Graveyard and the Miner are the only Legendary Cards who do not drop from the sky when deployed. ** They instead pop from underground. 분류:마법 분류:전설 카드 분류:마법 계곡 카드